True Love Conquers All
by prettylittlespobette
Summary: This is a Spoby make up anniversary with everything , I as a spoby shipper would love to see happen .. An Aria/Toby interaction (After all they need to bond bestfriend boyfriend Spoby/Sparia) and a little something I've been dying for Toby to do for Spencer . So read on and I hope you like
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my First ever fanfiction I'm a gigantic spoby shipper and I'm trying to give this whole fanfic thing a go so I'd love to know your honest opinions of my story..Read forth to find out what its about :).p.s I own absolutely nothing .

Chapter 1:

The sun peeped through Spencer's bedroom curtains but the sunlight wasn't quite the source of the warmth her body was experiencing..but rather the protective embrace that her boyfriend held her in. As usual her parents were away on work but thanks to Toby she didn't really mind. Spencer was ever so grateful for him he'd always compensate for the love she felt her parents lacked giving. She laid there for a while forgetting the twisted situations that combined to form her life..inhaling the smell of Toby his mixed cologne and wood chip scent.

Her phone beeped signaling a new text message..the ever so familiar feeling raced through her body. But to her surprise the message was not from the infamous devil -A but rather the older Hasting sister. The message entailed Melissa asking Spencer to meet her at the Brew to help sort out her university dilemma. She exhaled realizing her moment of peace had come to an end. She considered ignoring Melissa but she figured it would be a bad idea based on the finishing sentence of Melissa's message that's said "ON MOMS REQUEST!". She gathered the heart to leave her bed but never enough to wake up Toby's relaxed figure..his chest rose ever so peacefully but he didn't stir. She assumed he had been tired but who could blame him he too had a lot going on. So instead she wrote a quick note "DIDN'T WANT TO WAKE MY SLEEPING BEAUTY MEETING MELISSA SO SHE CAN 'HELP' WITH MY COLLEGE DRAMA,LOVE YOU ALWAYS-SPENCER"

She entered the Brew immediately and her gaze caught Melissa..as perceived the Hastings was on time..she began talking but Spencer's mind kept drifting off to her blue eyed boy..wondering if he had awoken.

At the Hastings Residence Toby padded downstairs he assumed he would be alone so he didn't bother putting his T-shirt on but as he reached the bottom of the staircase Aria walked through the door. Awkwardness filled the air..Toby and Aria hardly ever had much interaction and this wasn't the ideal idea of meeting someone which it worst for him Toby being his shy self muttered a few words and ran back upstairs in search of his shirt leaving Aria to assume he went to retrieve Spencer. Aria smiled to herself she was genuinely happy for her friend who unlike her had managed to pursue a sweet strong romance. Toby returned shortly he told Aria Spencer went to meet Melissa at the Brew not having much to say,Aria turned to leave but instead was called upon by Toby.."Aria wait I need your help"

Wonder what Toby would need from Aria..hmm read on to find out thanks :)  
Sent via my BlackBerry from Vodacom - let your email find you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (I do not own PLL or anything else)

Aria stopped slowly turning around she was both puzzled and curious as to what Toby Cavanaugh would ever need from her so she simply replied"what for?"...Toby lifted his hand and awkwardly scratched his head the interaction between him and Aria had been minimal upto this point but he gathered the courage and spoke up "So Aria I was wondering if you'd be able to help...with Spencer" "Toby are you and Spencer having some trouble?"aria replied nervously "What no..we're perfect..she's perfect" toby murmured "Its about our anniversary..you for one knows it didn't go like either one of us had hoped..but I'd like to make it up to her..she deserves so much its the least I could do" "Oh..ofcourse I'll help you Toby..I'd be more then happy to!" Aria replied smiling to herself "but one thing how to keep our Nancy Drew occupied?" Aria asked Toby "I have that one sorted Em is working her shift at the brew and Spence is out somewhat College hunting with Melissa so..we have that one covered" Toby replied "Anything in mind?" Aria asked "Plenty but I'm in need of a little ladies touch" Toby chuckled " I can certainly help with that" Aria replied chuckling too "And I'll have Hanna do a little ladies touch on Spencer" Aria whispered to herself..Toby and Aria busied themselves for full steam ahead with Spobys perfect make up anniversary date...

Meanwhile Spencer was in the middle of enduring Melissas endless ramble about her endless life successes. Spencer being the Hastings she is faked a smile and put on the best enthusiastic expression she could but just when Spencer thought her head would explode  
"How ya doing Melissa sorry to interrupt your rare sister bonding moment but I kind of need to borrow Spencer for the rest of you know...the time you planned on" The voice of non other than the perky blonde of the foursome of friends Hanna "because with the amount of bragging you do I'm sure you'd take a while" Hanna whispered in a tone only she could hear but obviously not because she was certain she heard a chuckle escape Spencers throat..but Melissa must of not noticed because she hadn't mentioned anything but instead turned to Spencer "I'll see you soon Spencer I was about to head off to my apartment shortly anyways" and with that she was off "Could of fooled me" Hanna said to Spencer "you've got that one right thanks Han you've saved me from an intense migraine I'll just head up to Tobys loft and carry on studying" Spencer said "What no..I actually do need you..see I bought some make up and stuff I needed to test on someone and Arias with her mum and Ems working so I figured you needed a break..I mean how much more does a person need to study..how much more can a person study?!" Hanna replied lying hoping spencer wouldn't notice "uhmm okay I guess" Spencer told her confused by Hannas reasoning but following her exiting the brew anyway..her mind roaming off to what Toby was up to probably being all cute while he worked she thought to herself  
Meanwhile Hanna punched in a text to Aria GOT THE 'OCCUPY AND DOLL UP SPENCER' THING COVERED..

Aria didn't reply though her and Toby were too busy planning upto now they had the perfect location and everything..it was going to be perfect!  
Hope you guys are enjoying it and please keep reading the actual date will take place soon I promise..thank you  
Sent via my BlackBerry from Vodacom - let your email find you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (I don't own PLL or anything else..I just love PLL and Spoby with my everything..thanks for reading xoxo)

Spencer was clad in a beautiful dress that hugged her in all the right places it managed to perfectly display her legs but still be modest.."Now hold still I'm almost done"said Hanna slightly annoyed as Spencer was beginning to get agitated "I don't even get whats the fuss about seriously Hanna..you just going to have me dolled up to spend my time huddled into my AP french book cramming..studying!"Spencer retorted.."Yeah Tobys lips..now shut up and hold still..besides this is beneficial to you!" "HANNA"spencer shrieked turning a bright red.."What its true spence" hanna replied laughing "Beneficial..big word han..where did you learn it from?" Spencer replied trying to change the subject "looked it up in the dictionary duh..there now all done" She handed spencer the mirror "Wow han you real good at this stuff aren't you? Thanks!" Spencer added gratefully "No prob spence I'd do anything in the name of love" Hanna said smiling..Spencer gathered her things and got ready to leave when she realised she didn't have her car with her..

It was all part of the plan Hanna was supposed to take Spencer to the agreed spot where Toby with a little help from Aria would have everything setup.

Spencer noticed that Hanna had passed the Brew "Hanna you past the loft"Spencer exclaimed..Hanna didn't say anything because soon enough they reached the bottom of the hill "uhmm Spence could you check something..on the..uhm outside of my car..but like close the door so you can get a clear view" Hanna told Spencer nervously..Spencer did as she told and Hanna sped off instantly..Spencer was both confused and annoyed what silly game was Hanna playing now..

Spencer noticed little lights lighting up some sort of a pathway..her Spencer senses were intrigued so she followed the pathway

Next up the actual date :)  
Sent via my BlackBerry from Vodacom - let your email find you!


	4. Chapter 4

I now give to you my personal favorite chapter the one that actually has something happening in it I've added one of my favourite singers Bruno Mars' song lyrics and one of my favorite disney movie quotes oh and something I've been wanting Toby to do like since forever (P.S I do not own anything at all not PLL or Brunos amazing lyrics or Rafikis wise words used in this chapter) oh and my apologies for this lengthy chapter!

Chapter 4 :

Spencers eyes danced across the amazing setting in front of her one being Toby clad in the most dashing tuxedo Spencer had ever laid her eyes on and the next one both made her smile and wonder how on earth ended up there..A PIANO ON A HILLTOP?!

Tobys eyes sparkled in the dark and Spencers face glowed not only from the well lit area they were in but shear happiness as she realised that this was all for her "Toby this..this is amazing..I don't deserve all of this" Spencer stated matter of factly..toby didn't say anything he approached the piano and sat down in front of it..what he did next shocked Spencer he began playing and singing.

Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh

Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeahh

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are  
Yeah

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Toby sang glancing ever so often up at Spencer his eyes conveyed messages and emotions that words could never be able to express and her hazel ones returned those same emotions back.. When the song finished Toby rose from the chair by now Spencer was standing in front of him though she was speechless she managed to speak

"Toby Cavanaugh how dare you hide such a beautiful voice for so long!".."You're beautiful Spence" Toby said affectionately..He carried on

"Spencer Hastings this was to be our make up anniversary I know to say I messed up the first time would be an understatement that I'd never be able to make up for it but..oh spence you have taught me how to love..words would never be able to express how much I love your beautiful being your amazing personality your sarcasm your intelligence..you the light at the end of the dark tunnel that is my life..you the reason I keep going and the reason I stay when the walls keep closing in for you spence..only for you..what I love most of all is your determination and drive to always keep going and never give up!I've been uncertain about almost everything in my life but my love for you its something I'm certain about..so certain..oh spencer I love you so much" by now toby was red in the face after all he was still his shy self plus to top it all off he'd spoken so fast it just made it worst..

"Toby Cavanaugh do you know how cute you are when you rant not to mention how adorable you when you get all shy" Spencer stated she was crying by now..she spoke again "Toby Oh yes, the past can hurt. But the from way I see it, you can either run from it, or... learn from it" she shed a tear here and so did toby he looked to the ground he couldn't meet her beautiful hazel eyes now..she lifted his face with her index finger to the bottom of his chin"so many things in my life has felt like a mistake but falling in love with you is definitely not one of them..you the only reason I keep on going for Toby I've learnt from you too how to love..the meaning of love in addition how to forgive and not to judge..I love you so much..forever and always" she said "For as long as I shall live" Toby added.."For as long as BOTH shall live tobes"Spencer said.

He lifted her a little off the ground so she was the same height as he was so they could kiss it was gentle but at the same time passionate their bodies were as close as it could possibly be tobys one hand found its place on her waist and the other through her hair while spencer allowed herself to fully lean forward into toby both her hands tangled up in his previously perfect hair..but not like the many a times they did before this kiss had special meaning..even more so then the numerous times they kissed cos each kiss was undoubtedly special as he gently placed her onto the ground her hazel eyes met with his perfectly blue ones the kissed they shared was also the moment of realisation they've both had that no matter what came harshly darting in their direction attempting to destroy their journey even the devilish being of -A in the end TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!

FIN- I'd love to hear what you guys think tweet me spobette31 thank you for reading..means the world to me xoxo


End file.
